iHostage
by itsLALA
Summary: How could one trip to the mall go so wrong? A psychotic group of armed friends go haywire and put the lives of many in danger. Including the iCarly group we love so much. The most popular mall in Seattle is held hostage for 4 days. - Freddie/Carly x Gibby/Sam - Full Summary Inside - Rated M -
1. iNeed

**iHostage**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 1

iNeed

* * *

**I wanted to try to do something new, I haven't written an iCarly story before and I just finished watching iGoodbye so I feel inspired. The pairing is of course Freddie and Carly because I wouldn't want to have it any other way. I'm going to try and keep them in character, but at some parts they might seem OOC. The rating will remain T though, there might be a swear word present once or twice per chapter, especially from Sam's character. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

**Full Summary: How could one trip to the mall go so wrong? A psychotic male and his group of friends have a nervous breakdown in Seattle's main mall endangering the lives of many civilians, including the iCarly crew. A group of armed psychotics leaves the mall in lockdown for four days straight without any escape. The men promising the cops and SWAT team if they try to break in or break the prisoners out, they will set off the bombs attached to their chests. Though, how does a life and death situation bring out the best of the 4 teens we love? **

**Pairings: Freddie/Carly x Gibby/Sam**

**Rating: A strong T**

* * *

**I'm going to try and make this story only 5 chapters long. I have 2 stories to complete, but I couldn't let this idea drift away so this story will be on back burner but I will try and update one chapter a week.**

* * *

"Spencer!" Carly shouted as she descended the staircase in her pajamas, wild hair, and a toothbrush in her hand.

Carly loved her brother but sometimes she just wasn't up for his weirdness, like this morning. Carly was never a morning person.

She stormed down the rest of the stairs and walked into the kitchen, "Spencer!" She shouted at nobody. She whipped her head around once she heard the footsteps that could only belong to her older brother. Nevertheless, the long haired lanky male came walking into the loft's living room dressed for the day and looking startled.

"What, what is it? Where's the fire?" He asked prepared to fight against the fire with an empty fire extinguisher. Which reminded her that they needed a new one and soon, knowing Spencer he'd catch fire to something soon.

Carly stomped up to her older brother now furious that time was taken out of her morning because she had to scold her brother for doing something completely outrageous and unacceptable.

As if the fact it was morning wasn't enough of a bother, Carly woke up to a loud beeping noise which she thought was her alarm clock. Though, when she woke up she realized it couldn't be her alarm clock because it was plugged out, and not only was her alarm clock plugged out but a big orange extension cord took its place, an extension cord that was connected to her big computer screen.

There on her computer screen was the heads of 3 men, which she learned the names of, Socko, Scrappy and Tito.

That gave her a startle for sure; however what was worse was when she made the discovery that somebody (Spencer) changed her toothpaste with dog toothpaste! That and her brush fell into the toilet. This was enough proof just to prove why Carly was never a morning person.

"I'm sorry Carly, the computer down here broke and it was urgent. I had to talk to Socko this morning, remember he's finally getting married this weekend?" Spencer explained with frantic arms.

Carly let out a breath of frustration. She knew Spencer didn't mean anybody harm, he was just Spencer which made him unique. She dropped her arms to her side and shook her head, "I know…I know…but I'm using your shower and everything else I need!" She shouted behind her shoulder. Spencer waved her off, "Sure. Just don't make a mess!" Carly scoffed at the irony in that sentence and made her way to her brother's bathroom.

Despite belief, Spencer was actually a really clean guy. He didn't like mess (that much) so his room and bathroom was always tidy. Unless it's a rare occasion and he's in a rush. Therefore, Carly didn't take long in the shower and soon she came out fully clothed with wet hair, she smiled at her reflection.

Through the last 3 years she's noticed Sam, her female best friend, filling out her clothes real fast. Sam was curvaceous and she was filling out her shirts really well lately. Carly always envied Sam for her body, she didn't even try and they just kept growing and expanding. Carly waited patiently for her turn, she knew everyone grew differently but it just seemed her time would never come.

Until a couple months ago, her A cup went straight to a C and her hips were getting bigger by the week. It made her happier, and she didn't understand why but it made Spencer feel like he needed to sit down and have 'the talk' with her. A memory she'll never go back to.

She noticed that Freddie realized she was growing as well, he couldn't keep his hands off of her lately and usually she'd tell her male best friend to take a step back and hose down but she didn't mind the attention much anymore. Especially since he never gave Sam this attention when she started filling out her clothes, except for the short period of time when they dated. That whole relationship duration made her shudder, Freddie and Sam? Hopefully never again.

Speaking of her two friends, they were supposed to go to the mall today that's why she had to wake up on time this morning. Sam and Freddie would be over so- Carly was brought out of her thought when there was a knock on the door and someone opening.

"Hey Fredward," Spencer greeted, "Puckett."

"Older Shay," Sam fired back, "Hey Spence," Freddie said back.

Carly looked at her reflection as she zoned out their conversation. She started wearing makeup recently and she didn't know why but she liked it, she felt renewed.

She dried her wet dark chestnut hair with a towel and threw it over one of her shoulders. She walked out of the bathroom on the way throwing the towel in the hamper and walked into the living room, "Hey guys."

"Hey Carls," Sam greeted with her face in the fridge.

"Hola mi hermosa," Freddie greeted her while he pulled her into a tight short lived hug. Carly couldn't contain the smile on her face, though she turned away before anyone could see it.

She didn't like Freddie, she just liked the attention (or she'll keep telling herself that).

"Spencer, we're going to the mall. We'll be back later on tonight."

Spencer nodded, "Coolio, have fun kid."

Without further ado the trio left the apartment in excitement.

"I want to go to Build-A-Bra," Sam said aloud once the trio sat in the food court and met up with Gibby.

Usually Carly would go with Sam but right now she just wanted to sit down and relax her feet, she's been walking and trying on clothes too many times to go to a tore for bras. She gave Sam a look, "I can't walk. I'm going to stay here, sorry Sam."

Sam looked to Freddie, "Hey, Benson," she got his attention, "Come with me!" Freddie put his hands up in defense, "No, no, no! I am not getting sucked into the backless store filled with excited preteens getting bras for the first time. Not again!"

Sam glared at him ready to force the male to go with her when Gibby spoke up, "I'll come! I love that store."

Sam turned her head to the beefy boy and smiled, "Great, let's go Gibs!"

Carly watched Gibby's face glow from excitement as he punched the air, "Yes!" He ran after Sam with their bags in his hands.

"Weird kid," Freddie said aloud, Carly nodded her head in agreement, "Really."

Carly didn't mind being alone with Freddie, he was one of her best friends after all, but ever since he decided to start touching Carly (a lot more than the old her would have liked), every time they were alone it got worse.

It was like Freddie was trying to send Carly a message though she couldn't be sure what it was yet. She knew she and Freddie flirted a lot more than she would like to admit but it was like she could no longer help herself around him, it was as if he put her under some enchantment.

Carly knew it sounded silly claiming that her best friend put her under a spell, but that's what it felt like for real.

"What do you want to do?" Freddie looked over to the woman beside him and took in all of her features.

From her red rosy lips to her pale cheeks, Freddie never saw her look so beautiful. He knew it was Carly his heart longed for when he dated Sam, he wanted to make sure that his feelings were true towards Carly, therefore he took it upon himself to date her best friend just to test his feelings and hers as well. She took to them dating pretty well but it was at the ending of their relationship she finally started to snap.

He took her hand into his from underneath the table and she let him intertwine their fingers.

He knew Carly was doing this absentmindedly lately she's been letting him touch her anyway he wanted to and he had a feeling that if she didn't stop him one day and one day soon he'd take it all too far. What scared him the most was the thought of taking advantage of Carly wasn't scary it was almost relieving. He squeezed her hand and she made eye contact with him, giving him an almost reassuring smile.

"Can we just sit here please? Wait for Gibby and Sam to come back? My feet are killing me." She wiggled her feet for an emphasis.

Freddie chuckled and nodded his head, "Sure," he told her as he dropped her hand and bent down to pick up her leg and rest it on his lap, doing so made her body shift in the booth and her back was now against the wall while her body was facing him. She gave him a questioning look and he only shook his head.

He took off one of her combat boots and started massaging her feet through her colorful sucks; she let out a relaxing moan and threw her head back, "Wow Freddie."

And that alone almost turned Freddie on.

He smiled at her reaction; he'd make a good husband some-day.

Carly's eyes opened suddenly at the sound of distant shouting, "Do you hear that?" She asked Freddie as she turned her head left and right to find out where the noise was coming from.

"No, hear what?"

Carly's eyes narrowed as she removed her feet from Freddie's lap and put her shoe back on she stood and it was then she noticed a few people around her looking around too. So she wasn't going crazy.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and everybody's, including Freddie, head turned to the sound of the noise. It was a group of maybe 4 or 5 guys shouting at the manager and an employee of KFC. Suddenly one of the guys burst open their jacket and everybody screamed, it was like everything happened in slow motion.

One guy's jacket opened revealing a suicide bomb, the other pulled out a shot gun, and like that 5 people were shot dead.

Freddie immediately jumped into action grabbing Carly's arm and dragging her out of the food court, an ambush of people were running behind them trying to escape the mall.

"We have to find Sam and Gibby, Freddie! 90% of this mall doesn't even know there are 5 crazies in here. We can't just leave!" Carly cried out as Freddie's grip tightened around her wrist, "We have to escape Carly!"

Carly's eyes started to water as she planted her feet firmly into the ground, "Freddie, look at me!" She pulled him back and they were mere millimetres apart from each other, "They'd come back for us, we need to go back for them!"

Freddie looked into Carly's eyes and searched them as if he was trying to find reassurance, but he knew Carly didn't know what would happen to them if they did turn back. He wasn't taking that chance either.

He shook his head, "I'm leaving this mall and you're coming with me." He told her in a firm voice. Carly screeched as she saw the exit only a few feet away from them.

"_Initiating lockdown mode, initiating lockdown mode, initiating lockdown mode!_"

Freddie watched in horror as all the exits/entrances around them shut down and families were split in half, some in freedom, others stuck in the mall. Freddie ran his free hand in his hair and he felt like it was at that moment he wanted to punch something. If Carly hadn't stopped him he would have been on the outside safely holding Carly as she cried and tried to fight him.

To be honest it wasn't his safety he cared about, it was Carly's. Though, he wasn't going to risk Carly's safety to go find Gibby and Sam because they wanted to go build a bra.

Freddie heard the sudden scream of a woman and everyone turned back, there in her lap was a pool of blood and a lifeless body that seemed to belong to a child. Which obviously meant these crazy men were shooting aimlessly and mercilessly and they were coming up behind them; he had to get Carly to safety.

He dragged Carly up to the second floor where Build-A-Bra happened to be. It was at this point the whole mall was alerted about what was happening and everyone was frantically running and searching for their loved ones.

Freddie then realized Carly being suspiciously quiet and he turned to see her face paler than usually, he knew she was starting to get sick at what she saw and he knew if he didn't find a spot for them to safely hide then they could be next.

His phone vibrated and he knew he had a text message from either Sam or Gibby, when he finally reached a corner of the mall that was abandoned he pulled the phone out. It was from Gibby.

**Where r u and Carly? R u guys alright? Answer back ASAP.  
Sam and me r on the third floor West side, we're in Forever 21.**

Freddie did a quick response.

**Carly and I are fine. We're on the second floor in an abandoned corner. We'll  
try to get to the third floor unnoticed. Be careful Gibby, take care of Sam.**

It wasn't long before he got a reply.

**It looks like I dnt hav a choice, I think she's in shock of  
what is happening. She's not speakin**

Freddie shook his head.

**Neither is Carly. Make sure your phone is on vibrate and don't worry, we'll get out of here.**

**Alright man, hurry up here I think we r the only ones on the third floor its too quiet**

**Stay where you are Gibby! Don't leave.**

**Alright, Gibby out!**

Freddie looked at Carly and took her by her arms, "Carly…" he spoke her name but she only looked at him for three seconds and then looked away.

"Carly, please. You have to listen to me if we're going to make it out here alive," he spoke over the loud footsteps and screams of the civilians downstairs.

"I just texted Gibby, Sam and he are safe upstairs. We have to get to them, but you need to move on your own do you understand?" He asked her. She looked at him and gave a small nod.

He nodded himself and gave a small smile, "Good," he stood up pushing Carly behind him after he peaked around the corner. Before he moved from his spot he looked behind him and gave Carly a reassuring smile after telling her.

"I will never let anything happen to you, Carly. Don't worry."


	2. iKnow Better

**iHostage**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 2

iKnow Better

* * *

**I got a lot of positive feedback and then there were those that weren't as positive, though I am a person to never let that get to her. Therefore, here is another chapter! iKnow Better. This is a Gam centric chapter.**

* * *

**Full Summary: How could one trip to the mall go so wrong? A psychotic male and his group of friends have a nervous breakdown in Seattle's main mall endangering the lives of many civilians, including the iCarly crew. A group of armed psychotics leaves the mall in lockdown for four days straight without any escape. The men promising the cops and SWAT team if they try to break in or break the prisoners out, they will set off the bombs attached to their chests. Though, how does a life and death situation bring out the best of the 4 teens we love?**

**Pairings: Freddie/Carly x Gibby/Sam**

**Rating: A strong T**

* * *

"_**This just in, Southcenter Mall has been said to be under lockdown procedure for the past 5 hours. A group of armed men who were recently let out of a mental facility had apparently gone haywire and put the lives of many in danger. Police and SWAT have been put on the scene almost immediately however, one of the men came equipped with a suicide bomb strapped to his chest and is threatening to set it off if any government workers take any course of action.**_

_**It's not said what the man what or what their plans are, however what is known; many innocent civilians have been gunned down to the death and the casualties keep piling up as the minutes go by. It is recommended you call your loved ones making sure they are okay. Further details will be released! Back to you Bill!"**_

Gibby sat in front of the change rooms bored, he very much rather spend time with Carly and Freddie in the food court doing nothing opposed to sitting here waiting for Sam to pick out a bra that fit her standards well.

He'd rather do anything besides sit here in this one store beside many men who were probably in the same situation he was in.

**Don't worry, she said, it'll only take a minute! She said. **Gibby thought to himself as he slumped over and buried his head into his hands. The things he does for Sam. He chortled.

The only reason he was here in the first place is because he wanted to be with Sam. At first, he didn't care if it was to Build-A-Bra, he just wanted to be around her. The bonus, it was only him and her.

He doesn't know when it started but ever since he's been harboring these deep feelings for his blonde friend, her raw, rude, straight forward personality just turned him on and he wasn't sure whether to be afraid or embrace it at first because he knew Sam would never go for a guy like him. This was Gibby, their back up friend whenever they needed somebody.

No…

Of course that's not what he was, he knew they thought more of him. He even knew Sam liked himself more than Freddie and sometimes he felt bad about that, but then he'd remember the fact many people believed Freddie and Sam liked each other or that they were secretly dating and although Gibby knew it wasn't true, he couldn't help but hate Freddie a little bit more each day when he heard about it.

Though, he was bigger than that now. He knew better.

However, that still didn't explain the fact Freddie and Sam did in fact date a short while after only to break up a week into the relationship.

To say Gibby was devastated, that would be an understatement. Gibby was torn, he was heartbroken and he stirred clear from the iCarly gang for a long time in order to do some soul searching of his own. He had to come to terms with his feelings before he thought to do anything irrational because Gibby knew that Gibby was capable of doing irrational things when his mind and heart for that matter, was all jumbled up.

He had to confide in Carly.

Carly was as much as a victim in this as he was.

Carly didn't know it, Sam didn't know it, and even smart tech-nerd Freddie didn't know it; but Carly was in love with Freddie and all those times she'd snap when Sam and Freddie would come to her with their relationship problems wasn't because she was tired of being a mediator. It was the fact she was tired of being their mediator.

She wanted to get away from it all, but her apartment was like their second home even when they weren't dating so for them to start dating and to always be around when she wanted nothing but isolation and solitude drove her crazy and the cherry on top was when they kept trying to find her personally, to have her solve their relationship problems; like she actually wanted to hear about it!

So Carly knew, Carly knew about his feelings for Sam. Carly had always known.

Though, he tried to get Carly to admit to her feelings for Freddie but she only brushed him off and told him that when he was saying now was all bologna and he had to get some sleep because obviously the lack of was making his mind go all wacky.

He shrugged and didn't push any further. He knew better though, he knew.

He started to feel about the whole situation when he found out that they had broken up due to the fact they were incompatible and they couldn't find common ground. Freddie too focused to change his ways and Sam too stubborn to care, it was all just a hot mess and they ended on good terms…or what Freddie and Sam would call good terms.

The biggest push forward Gibby received was when he realized and started to take notice in how Freddie then started devoting all his time to Carly, more than he already used to and how much he kept touching her from a simple poke on the arm to a much more sentimental kiss on the cheek or forehead. Gibby took that as an indirect, OK, for him to pursue whatever it is that he felt for Sam.

He knew it would take some work. He knew.

He wasn't sure why he had taken an interest in Sam, she was different that was for sure and together they made a pretty kick ass team, point proven when Gibby opened that underground restaurant in their school. Sam was attractive in more than one way and he wasn't afraid to admit that aloud, he was more proud if anything.

He really wanted Sam to know how he felt about her and he's tried and multiple occasions but he always found himself choking up or someone or something interrupting the moment or just ruining it completely. It was frustrating at first but Gibby then decided it was a sign, Sam wasn't ready to hear this and that those interruptions were probably for the best because, he's Gibby and nothing bad ever happens to Gibby.

"Gibby!"

Gibby snapped out of his train of thought once he heard the blonde woman he was with call his name.

"Huh? What?" He mumbled incoherently.

"I said; I'm ready to leave. I got my bras," she announced dangling the material above her head in an odd fashion. Gibby only blushed at her actions and nodded his head, "Right, right!"

They duo made their way to the entrance/exit of the store when suddenly a man ran in frantically looking around for someone or something, "Becky! Becky! Has anybody seen Becky!?" He shouted to the whole store, making everyone pause in confusion.

**What got his knickers in a twist?** Gibby thought and Sam voiced at the same time.

Gibby looked down to the blonde and shrugged. However, Sam hadn't had her daily dosage of entertainment yet, so she decided to wait around and see how this whole scene played out.

Fortunately, a woman who seemed to work at Build-A-Bra came up to him with this Becky character and it was apparent she was embarrassed due to the fact her face was flushed red.

She said some words and the man's eyes widened, "We have to leave, now!" He shouted to the woman who had some sort of relation to him, though the whole store was watching and listening at this point so everybody had heard.

"Why?" She asked a bit louder due to frustration.

"There are a group of men downstairs with bombs and guns; if you don't want to die we have to leave, now!" The man shouted frantically waving his hands around like Sam had done only a few minutes earlier.

At this point everyone had thought the man was crazy, the way he had walked into the store shouting, how his hair was sticking up, his face was red, he was heaving, no one thought to listen to this man. Gibby however, thought he was telling the truth and started to take Sam's hand and lead her out the store.

"We have to find Carly and Freddie."

Sam pulled away from Gibby, "Listen Gibb, that man is clearly nuts. Let's continue shopping and then we can go." She told him calmly.

Though, before Gibby had the chance to reply a siren was heard and an automated voice sounded over the mall's P.A. system, "_Initiating lockdown mode, initiating lockdown mode, initiating lockdown mode!_"

The two looked at each other and then back at Build-A-Bra everyone had by then started running out of the store, some loitering and taking a few bras. Sam ran to the rail of the level they were on and saw many humans running for an exit or a loved one, many were being shot down and it was then her eyes caught sight of a woman with a baby who had just gotten shot, the one bullet piercing through both bodies. Sam closed her eyes and ran back to Gibby.

She looked up at him, "We have to find Carly and Freddie."

He took her hand in his, "I won't let anything happen to you, Sam."

She nodded her head; she knew she was a strong girl. Stronger than Carly and Freddie, but when it came to Gibby she knew he was physically stronger than her. She trusted him at this moment; she didn't know where Carly and Freddie were or what happened to them. She had to think about safety first and going down there wouldn't be the first protocol for safety.

She let Gibby drag her by her hand to many corners until they stopped at an unknown store. She would have punched his daylights out if this was any other situation but right not she felt as if her legs were being held down by cement blocks and she couldn't move, she couldn't talk. She didn't know what to make of this situation.

"Sam, I need you to cooperate with me!" Gibby whisper-yelled at the blonde who seemed brain dead at the moment.

Sam looked up at him with a blank expression, she opened her mouth and closed it a few times like a fish would do but then let an almost inaudible, "I don't want to die Gibby."

And it almost broke his heart, never has he ever seen or heard Sam look or sound so vulnerable. It was as if she was going to break at the slightest touch and he didn't want that to happen to her. She didn't deserve this, she was a strong character. She could pull through.

He only hugged her for a short period of time before he remembered he had a cell phone; he let her go and pulled it out.

**Where r u and Carly? R u guys alright? Answer back ASAP.  
Sam and me r on the third floor West side, we're in Forever 21.**

It wasn't long before he received a text from Freddie.

**Carly and I are fine. We're on the second floor in an abandoned corner. We'll  
try to get to the third floor unnoticed. Be careful Gibby, take care of Sam.**

He let out a breath of relief at the text, they were okay. They would be reunited soon and they'd get out of this crazy situation and everything would go back to normal and they'd laugh about this someday.

**It looks like I dnt hav a choice, I think she's in shock of  
what is happening. She's not speakin**

Gibby didn't mind taking care of Sam, if anything he wanted to be doing it a lot more. He liked the feeling of being in charge it made him feel like the man he is. Though, he didn't want it to be like this, he didn't want to be in charge in a situation like this. It scared him, a lot, but he had to be strong for Sam and Carly.

**Neither is Carly. Make sure your phone is on vibrate and don't worry, we'll get out of here.**

Gibby sighed, he knew Carly would be traumatized by this situation she was just as vulnerable but both Sam and Carly had to pull it together if they expected for all 4 of them to make it out alive of this situation. They needed to help the situation so they could move faster, not slow them down.

**Alright man, hurry up here I think we r the only ones on the third floor its too quiet**

**Stay where you are Gibby! Don't leave.**

**Alright, Gibby out!**

Gibby looked at Sam who sat at the wall across from him, her knees pulled to her chest. The lights were off in the store so he could barely make her out but he knew she was there, he knew they were the only ones in the store. The store was locked and the store was quiet, he knew they were safe…for now.

He ran a hand through his hair as he pulled her towards his chest, they needed each other right now. Being far apart wasn't what was smart for either of them.

"I won't let us die Sam, I promise." He reassured her.

He went out on a limb and kissed the top of her head which made his stomach start to flutter as he added.

"I know better."

Because he did.


	3. iWould Never Leave You

**iHostage**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 3

iWould Never Leave You

* * *

**I've gotten a lot of PMs about updates for this story, however I put in the first chapter that this story is going to be on backburner due to the fact I have other stories to update and work on. I won't abandon it, but please don't rush me.**

* * *

**Full Summary: How could one trip to the mall go so wrong? A psychotic male and his group of friends have a nervous breakdown in Seattle's main mall endangering the lives of many civilians, including the iCarly crew. A group of armed psychotics leaves the mall in lockdown for four days straight without any escape. The men promising the cops and SWAT team if they try to break in or break the prisoners out, they will set off the bombs attached to their chests. Though, how does a life and death situation bring out the best of the 4 teens we love?**

**Pairings: Freddie/Carly x Gibby/Sam**

**Rating: A strong T**

* * *

"Gibby, are there any other entry ways in this store?" Freddie quietly asked his friend as they remained sitting in the corner of the empty store.

Once Carly and Sam laid eyes on each other they started to cry, and they've been silent as they held onto each other and sat in the corner. Sam abandoned the safety she felt when she was in Gibby's arms and instead sat with her best friend.

She didn't understand what she was feeling. She liked the way Gibby took initiative and found their way to safety; it was a turn on, and that alone scared her. How was she getting turned on when it came to Gibby? It was Gibby!

She loved the feeling his arms gave her when they were wrapped around her tightly, she felt his muscles tense at every move she made and she didn't understand why it was exciting her. This wasn't supposed to happen to her, she was Sam Puckett and Gibby was…Gibby!

She chalked it up to the circumstance they were under…that was definitely the reason.

"I never checked, once we got in. We went straight to the back rooms, I never saw any other entry way to this store though." Gibby informed his tech-friend as he wearily watched Sam with sad eyes.

He so badly wanted to take her away from this situation, he didn't want her to undergo any hurt or feelings that related to the prior. He knew Sam was a strong girl, that was a given, however he knew this situation would mess her up for a good while.

And then there was one of his best friends, Carly. If this was to mess Sam up, this would surely land Carly in a mental institute. He shook his head, he was being unfair, Carly is a strong willed girl as well, and he shouldn't put labels on their emotions right now. He had other things to think about.

He frowned, why did they have to go to the mall today?

"Gibby and I are going to go check if there are any other entry ways, Carly." Freddie kneeled in front of the woman he loved and told her quietly.

Carly's eyes slowly moved from the blank stare at the ceiling to looking into Freddie's eyes. He closed his eyes at the sight of her eyes, he was always able to read Carly through her eyes and this time wasn't any different. His assumptions were right, Carly was already scarred, there was no going back, it was too late.

Freddie rubbed Carly's arm and kissed her forehead, she only stared at him with vulnerable, scarred eyes.

Freddie sighed and made to stand up, only to have his arm get grabbed by feeble, cold hands. He looked at the hand and then at Carly, who owned the fingers that had grabbed him.

He stared at her and her eyes moved from him to the wall behind him. Freddie frowned, and put his fingers underneath her chin and moved her head back to lock his eyes on her own.

Before he could say anything, she opened her mouth and her words came out hoarse and fragile, "Please don't leave me."

Freddie could have sworn his heart broke at the words she spoke, how she could even think he'd ever leave her? Especially not like this, he couldn't leave her. He didn't know if it was because their predicament or because she was trying to send him a subliminal message, either way he couldn't think about it at this given moment because he had a task to do, a task that could potentially save their life.

"I would never leave you."

Freddie's response must have given Carly some reassurance because the dull in her eyes seemed to lessen and she let him go.

Freddie stood just as Gibby stood after he finished speaking to Sam. The guys gave one last look to the two girls sitting together and on the floor who no longer looked anywhere but their laps and they walked off.

"You like Carly," Gibby started as he walked to a door he saw and shook the handle, "Don't you?" He finished as he barricaded the door with a chair. He turned to look at his friend who was inspecting a window and had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean…" he trailed off as he pulled a lever and the window fell shut, "If I like Carly, why?" He punched at the window and it didn't shatter. He smiled slightly, "That window is secure."

Gibby watched his friend move from the window, "Well, I mean the way you talk to her and touch her all the time. It is kind of obvious, so is it true? Do you like Carly?"

Freddie looked at his friend oddly, "I don't treat her any different from the way you treat Sam."

Gibby nodded, "And that's exactly what I mean…" he mumbled.

Freddie's confused look didn't falter, "What's that supposed to mean?" Freddie heard what Gibby said and like always it sparked an interest in Freddie. He didn't like Sam, well yes, he did. Though, he didn't like Sam like that, when they dated he thought he liked her, he thought he loved her. However, they argued too much in 10 minute intervals and he didn't need the stress.

He was infatuated by her pros but she had way too many flaws, for him anyways.

Gibby went to another door he found and opened it, seeing it led to a miniature kitchen that was filled with food. He picked up a roll and bit into it, "This is good food." He told his friend.

Freddie stood by the door and checked his watch, they left the girls alone for almost 25 minutes and he hasn't heard anything from them. He wanted to go back and check on them, "Get some for Carly and Sam, but don't ignore my question. What was that you mumbled about?"

Gibby sighed and filled his backpack with the essentials, water bottles, fruits, bread, and even junk food.

"I just, I know you like Carly cause you treat her the same way I treat Sam…" he trailed off embarrassed of his confession and not the fact he likes their blonde haired friend.

Freddie wasn't stupid; he knew that the sentence alone implied he liked Sam. He patted his friends back, "_Me siento usted, el hermano_. I got feelings for Carly too."

"Sam…" Carly whispered, "Sam…" she repeated.

"Sam…"

Sam moved her head slowly and looked at the brunette holding onto her, Sam didn't know what was going to happen to the two of them. She knew Gibby and Freddie went to go secure the store but she wasn't sure if the two guys would get into trouble while doing that. It's been almost 25 minutes since the two guys had left and she couldn't help but wonder if they were in trouble.

If Gibby and Freddie, God forbid, were to get killed she didn't know if Carly and herself could carry on. She knew the two guys would want them to fight for their life, and that might motivate them to try but she couldn't be certain that they would make it out alive.

"Yeah Carls?" She asked in the same hushed tone.

Carly moved away from her friend and sat with her head in her lap, "Do you think we're going to make it out alive?"

Sam sighed; "I don't know kiddo, I just don't know…" she trailed off.

Carly didn't respond, she didn't know what to say. She wanted to be reassured but she didn't want to be lied too, and she knew that's exactly what Sam would be doing if she said 'yes'.

Sam and Carly's head snapped up when they both heard the front doors to the store rattling.

"Are all the doors locked?" Gibby asked Freddie as the two made their way back to the girls.

Freddie nodded his head, "We locked all of them."

Gibby sighed in relief, they could relax for a little bit and eat properly and try to move their location to somewhere else. He didn't care what happened as long as they got out of here alive.

Freddie and Gibby rounded the corner where the girls were and abruptly stopped, they both immediately clenched their fists and became angry.

There in front of them were 4 men 2 holding a gun to Carly and Sam's head and the other 2 pointing their guns at Gibby and Freddie.

* * *

**"Me siento usted, el hermano"** translates to "**I feel you, brother"**


	4. iTeam Up

**iHostage**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 4

iTeam Up

* * *

**I know its been a long time since I have updated, over a month, but I did tell you guys this story would be on back burner. I WILL finish it before July. I just don't know how long it will take. Thanks for sticking with me, for those who have.**

* * *

**Full Summary: How could one trip to the mall go so wrong? A psychotic male and his group of friends have a nervous breakdown in Seattle's main mall endangering the lives of many civilians, including the iCarly crew. A group of armed psychotics leaves the mall in lockdown for four days straight without any escape. The men promising the cops and SWAT team if they try to break in or break the prisoners out, they will set off the bombs attached to their chests. Though, how does a life and death situation bring out the best of the 4 teens we love?**

**Pairings: Freddie/Carly x Gibby/Sam**

**Rating: A strong T**

* * *

If Gibby never felt panic in his life, he was feeling it now. The sight of a cold barrel of a gun pressed to the love of his life's head only made his heart drop, the sight not only made him worried but it made him angry.

However, he knew if he made any stupid movements not only would Sam and Carly get shot, but he and Freddie probably would too. Speaking of his of Spanish decent friend, he could only imagine what was going through his head. Freddie was just as love stricken with Carly as he was to Sam and if this angered himself, imagine what it would do to Freddie.

He glanced at his red faced friend and confirmed that he was just as angry. He shook his head at the foolish guys in front of them and listened for further instructions.

"What do you guys got in the bags?" One of the men asked as he pointed his gun towards the backpack on Gibby's shoulders. Gibby lowered his hands from the air and slowly and cautiously removed the bag from his shoulders.

Without a word he zipped the backpack down and opened it for them to see.

In it was just food and water bottles. Gibby could see Sam's eyes glisten at the sight of food and he couldn't help but feel bad for her, she's gone how long without food and all because of some idiots who thought to hold a mall captive.

The three other men turned towards the guy who instructed Gibby to open his bag and the consulted each other for a few seconds before the same guy started to speak again.

"Got any firearms?"

Freddie shook his head and spoke this time, "No."

It wasn't that Freddie was afraid, because he wasn't. Well, not for himself. He was afraid of what they were going to do to Carly and Sam, Carly was the love of his life and Sam was his friend no matter how much the two deny it. He wouldn't, he couldn't, live with himself if something went wrong and the two were to get harmed.

The two men that were holding guns to Sam and Carly's head let the girls go and as if a force pushed them, Carly ran straight to Freddie's opened arms and Sam to Gibby's.

The two guys held the girls in their arms tightly and protectively and they couldn't be more grateful for what just happened. Though, they were confused; why did they just let four hostages go?

"We're not the guys holding this mall hostage." One of the four guys informed them, clearing most questions they had floating in their head. Gibby's eyebrow raised, "So why were you holding guns to their heads for?"

One guy put his own gun in his bag and answered Gibby's question effortlessly, "You can't trust anybody. Those guys are dangerous, we aren't taking any chances. You guys shouldn't either; leaving two vulnerable girls alone in an empty store? Not the smartest thing you can do. We could've been those whack jobs two flights down killing people."

Gibby and Freddie exchanged looks and nodded their heads.

Gibby had to admit, leaving the girls on their own wasn't the smartest thing they could have done. They should have known better.

"I'm Chase," the one who called them out introduced himself.

"I'm Logan," one of the taller ones introduced himself, "That's Jake and TJ." Logan pointed to the two guys standing by the doors looking guard.

Freddie and Gibby nodded their heads, "Freddie…" Gibby nodded towards Freddie, "Gibby."

Chase and Logan nodded, "What about them two?"

Gibby looked down to the blonde in his arms, "This is Sam," he said less aggressively. Freddie gestured to Carly who was clinging onto him for dear life, "Carly."

Logan nodded his head in understanding, "Sorry about Jake and TJ holding guns to your heads, ladies. Its just what you gotta do to survive right now." Logan apologized as he kneeled to the ground and pulled out a black box from his own bag, he opened it to reveal two more guns.

He tossed them to Freddie and Gibby, "Said you had no firearms, I know you ain't lying or else you would have pulled them out the first chance you had. Plan to survive? Take these."

Freddie and Gibby exchanged looks and tucked the guns into their back pockets.

"You each have 4 moon clips, use them wisely."

It was silent amongst the 8 teens, for a while until the one called TJ ran back towards the group with hurry evident in his voice, "They made it to the second floor, and they're getting closer. We have to move."

"Shit!"

Logan and Chase stood up and seemed as if they were talking to each other with their eyes as they both nodded, "Look, we have a better chance of getting out of this place alive if we team up. You need us, clearly…" he said gesturing to the two girls who still haven't made any movement of life, "and we need you. What do you say?"

Gibby and Freddie nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think we can team up."

Chase clapped his hands together excitedly, "Great. Now, have you guys barricaded all the doors, windows, and any other form of exit or entry ways in this store?" Freddie and Gibby nodded their heads.

"TJ, Jake go double check!" Logan sent the two off to double check Freddie and Gibby's work.

The two guys felt insulted that they didn't trust their word, though, they did also understand they were making sure it was secure due to the fact their life was in danger as well.

"How long did you guys plan on staying in here?" Chase asked Gibby, who only shrugged for an answer, "As long as we needed. We were separated, Carly was with Freddie and Sam and I reached here before Carly and Freddie did. We weren't going to leave them, Sam wanted to stay. I just needed to get her to safety, this was the compromise. We weren't gonna leave till we came up with a plan."

Logan shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Its evident we can't leave using the doors so we're going to have to find another way to leave, where is the control room in this mall?"

Freddie piped up, "Third floor, south wing."

Logan groaned, "That's on the other side of the mall, if we have any chance of making it out alive we're going to have to get to that room. That room has everything in there."

Freddie led Carly to where Sam was sitting and walked back to Gibby, Logan, and Chase. Just then TJ and Jake walked back to the group, confirming the secured perimeter.

Carly watched as the 6 men conversed over how to escape the mall without dying. She's heard everything and she was fully aware of everything, it was just somehow her body had shut down and she couldn't think or move for herself.

She looked over at Sam who was gazing at Gibby, she knew Sam was feelings…feelings for their shared friend and she wanted to acknowledge it and be happy about it but she couldn't. Her emotions were shut down and she couldn't talk, she couldn't breathe.

She closed her eyes and when she did all she saw were dead bodies and blood flying everywhere, she looked down to her clothes and saw blood splattered on it slightly. She shivered slightly and looked over at Sam who had the same on her clothing. She nudged Sam with great struggle and gained her blonde friend's attention.

"We need to change," Carly pointed out quietly. Sam looked down to her clothes and nodded in agreement, the two girls slowly stood up unnoticed and walked over to the racks and racks of clothing. They were in Forever 21; they had hundreds of options to choose from.

Carly settled on black cut off shorts that made her almost tanned legs look miles long, a black flow tank top that gave her breast an extra boost, and a black cardigan over everything. She ditched her converse for black combat boots. She left her wavy hair down and over her shoulders.

Sam settled for something similar, however instead of shorts, she chose black skinny jeans.

"Sam," Carly stopped her blonde friend before they made their way back to the group of guys.

"Yeah, Carls?"

Carly rubbed the back of her neck, "We need to get our act together; Gibby and Freddie can't lug us around like we're dead weight. We'll only slow them down; we need to get our heads into this if we plan on surviving today."

Sam nodded her head, "I agree."

For the first time in hours Sam and Carly smiled and it was then they both came to the silent agreement that they wouldn't act as useless as they were previously.

The two girls walked up the guys who just finished conversing, "Carly? Sam?" Freddie and Gibby asked at the same time as they looked at the girls shocked.

The two girls let out a bright smile however maintained a serious look on their face at the same time.

"Let's kick some serious derriere!"


	5. iPlan Our Escape

**iHostage**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 5

iPlan Our Escape

* * *

**Here's the 5****th**** chapter for those who couldn't wait, I tried to get it out as fast as I could. And since you did wait, I wrote an extra long one, over 4,000 words. Thank you to those who are still reading my story and enjoying it, also a bigger thank you to those who review. I'm also going to change this from Rated T to Rated M due to violent images and swear words.**

* * *

**Full Summary: How could one trip to the mall go so wrong? A psychotic male and his group of friends have a nervous breakdown in Seattle's main mall endangering the lives of many civilians, including the iCarly crew. A group of armed psychotics leaves the mall in lockdown for four days straight without any escape. The men promising the cops and SWAT team if they try to break in or break the prisoners out, they will set off the bombs attached to their chests. Though, how does a life and death situation bring out the best of the 4 teens we love?**

**Pairings: Freddie/Carly x Gibby/Sam**

**Rating: M**

* * *

Freddie didn't know what to think of the fact Carly and Sam wanted to help, he knew they didn't stand a chance at surviving this if the two girls didn't snap out of their slump and get their shit together. However, seeing them back to normal only made him feel worse about the situation; he didn't know what would happen to them once they left this store and if Carly or even Sam would get hurt he knew he wouldn't be able to take it.

Freddie caught Carly's eyes and he knew, just from that glance, he knew Carly was terrified and was trying her best to keep herself composed. He knew she was doing this for his behalf; she couldn't hide it, he already knew. He walked closer to Carly and put his hands on her arms as he looked down into her eyes and she looked up into his.

"You don't have to do this."

They both knew she did.

"You and I both know we have no chance getting out of here alive if Sam and I don't snap out of it."

Freddie pulled Carly into his arms and breathed in her scent, for all he knew this was the last time he'd get to hold her in his arms and he was going to be holding onto her for as long as he could. No, he wouldn't think like that. They were going to get out of this stupid situation!

Freddie nodded his head; he really had nothing else to say. Nothing she'd want to hear anyways, he could think of a thousand words he could tell her right now but he knew this was not the moment for any of that.

Freddie dropped his hands from her arms and turned to see Gibby and Sam into conversation and the four guys they met talking amongst themselves, about to join he felt Carly tug his shirt tightly, "Freddie?"

The vulnerability in her voice came back and his heart almost broke, "Carly?"

She looked to her feet with a pout on her lips and then looked back up at him, she stared into his eyes for a few seconds before biting onto her lip, "Nothing…" she trailed, "You're a great friend."

Freddie's heart clenched at her words, he nodded his head and walked away from her.

"Let's do this," Sam told the man who had a worried look on his face. Gibby put his hand on her shoulder wearily, "Sam, I know you don't want to hear it but I don't think you should do this. I don't want to see you get hurt."

The fact Gibby was worried about her getting hurt made her heart swell but the fact it made her heart swell angered her. This isn't supposed to be happening with Gibby, Gibby was well…Gibby and it wasn't right! She looked over to Freddie and Carly who were staring at each other while Carly had a grip on his shirt.

Sam sighed, she liked Gibby.

Carly liked Freddie.

Would this change the dynamic of their group? No, it couldn't!

It's not like Gibby was ever going to find out that she liked him, she'd keep it to herself until the feelings had passed. Exactly, that's what she was going to do.

"I'll do what I want, Gibson."

Gibby shook his head, he knew Sam would have her attitude back, but he wished she'd tone it down due to their current predicament. However, it is what he loved most about her.

He nodded his head, he knew arguing with her about this would be pointless and get them nowhere. He didn't have time for her to get angry at him, he had to get a move on if he wanted his friends and himself to be safe. He just put his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the group just as Carly joined them with a perplexed look on her face.

"Here's what we discovered," Logan started once Gibby and Sam came into ear shot of the group.

Logan pointed at a blueprint of the mall, "This right here is—"

"—where'd you get that?" Sam asked referring to the blueprint as she cut him off.

Logan sighed, "Jake and TJ found it when they went in the backrooms to check if the doors were closed." He explained with much reluctance, "Anyways, here…" he pointed to the west wing, "Is where we are right now."

He looked at everyone to see if they were following, "This…" he pointed to the east halls, "Is where Freddie said he and Carly were when he was texting Gibby," He looked at everyone again as he continued, "That means, below there…" his finger ran down the paper, "Is where the shooting first started. Meaning, by now…it should be clear; the first area is always the last to be checked."

Everyone was still following him, "Meaning, it should be almost completely safe to walk down there without getting shot due to the fact they are on their way up. Which is why we need to move, so here…" he pointed to the north nook, "Is where TJ, Jake, Chase, and I were when we heard about the shooting and we tried to get to the East halls where Freddie and Carly were however they were already moving up there, so we got stuck coming up here which is where we found you."

"What about the South side?" Carly voiced.

Chase nodded his head and continued, "Exactly," he started, "That's where the control room is." He pointed to a certain area on the blue print, "If we plan to get out, we need that room. When we get there, we can turn off the lockdown initiator and leave the mall hopefully peacefully without shedding blood."

Logan took back over, "So the thing is, we need two people to get to the control room, two to distract, two to man the halls, and two to search for life."

Carly and Sam spoke up first, "We'll get to the control room."

Chase and Logan looked at each other, "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded her head, "We're the smallest ones here, we'd be quicker and we're more agile. We'd get by unnoticed."

TJ added in his opinion, "They have a point." The guys looked around at each other all going over the pros and cons in their head at the thought of Sam and Carly going for this.

If they were to get caught, that'd be two men down, and Logan knew if they were caught Gibby and Freddie would no doubt go after them so they'd be four men down. If they were to get caught it would ultimately expose their plan leading to all of their defeats in a bloody bath. Though, if they were to get to the control room unnoticed that'd mean the other six of them could get by unnoticed as well.

Chase nodded his head, "Alright, then let's do this."

Gibby spoke up, "Freddie and I will watch their backs, which makes us the two in the halls."

Gibby didn't trust these guys enough to trust they'd watch Sam and Carly's back, he knew he and Freddie would do anything for the two females so they were the best bet.

Freddie nodded in agreement knowing where Gibby wanted to go with this.

"TJ and I can search for life," Jake added with a firm nod and pursed lips.

"Then that leaves Chase and me as distractions, alright."

Chase pulled out the blueprint once more and pointed to a corner in the south side, "This is where the control room is…" He trailed, "This is where we are, you two have a good couple hundred paces to sprint before getting to the control room, there is no guarantee you'll come back." He said pointedly at Sam and Carly.

Sam looked to Carly; she figured Carly would have a terrified look on her face at the thought of her own death. She was met with a stone cold look, no emotion; Sam was shocked at how serious Carly was taking this. She didn't say anything, she just mocked her expression.

"You two," Chase pointed to Freddie and Gibby, "Will have to get here," he held his finger a few centimeters away from the control room. "This is where they'd come if they knew anything crazy was going on."

"THERE'S MORE OF THEM!" TJ shouted above everyone, "There aren't four anymore, there's…one…two…three…eight! There are eight of them!" TJ announced as he saw the captors circle the second floor.

"Shit!" Logan cursed, "We have to move fast!"

"Where are you and Logan going to be positioned?" Gibby asked the guy with the blueprint, "Just a few feet away from you two, don't worry we have your back."

Gibby nodded and took the safety off his gun, "Let's do this."

Logan took the blueprint and rolled it up and put it in his backpack; at the same time handing out eight walkie talkies for them to keep in contact. The seven of them moved towards TJ who was standing guard at the door, "Ready?"

The eight of them walked out of the comfort of the store and they split up into two groups, TJ, Jake, Chase, and Logan walked North, and Freddie, Gibby, Carly, and Sam walked South.

The four iCarly's stood with their backs against a store, "Ready Sam?" Carly asked Sam. Sam nodded.

As the two girls began to walk Freddie called out to Carly, she turned to look at him and he whispered in a passionate voice, "_Tener cuidado, mi amor_."

Carly's eyes started to water, over the multiple years of being friends with Freddie she has picked up on a lot of Spanish and she knew what he said and she wished she didn't. Her heart started to ache at the thought of her not being able to date Freddie and she shook her head at the thought, they'd get out of this and they'd be together, and Sam and Gibby would be together.

She nodded her head at Freddie, "I will."

She turned around to see Gibby holding Sam in a passionate kiss that she was kissing him back to. She smiled, happy for her friend, but jealous all at the same time. She looked away.

She heard Gibby whisper a "be careful" as they stared into each other's eyes, she didn't pay attention to the rest cause by then Sam was dragging her off to another store.

"It's right there," Carly whispered to Sam.

By now if Carly and Sam were to look behind them they couldn't see the guys, but they both knew they could see them. Carly ran a hand through her hair as Sam was about to move Carly grabbed her back.

"Do you hear that?"

Sam stood still, by now it was in the late evening and the sun was down completely, it was dark and due to the lock down initiated the lights were off. They could barely see, but they could still see the outline of bodies.

Sam looked over her right shoulder and saw two males walking with their guns cocked. One of them were way too tall to be Freddie, Gibby, TJ, Jake, Chase, or Logan and the other walked with a limp. None of their guys walked with a limp, Sam and Carly exchanged looks and waited for the two guys to pass.

If they didn't Freddie or Gibby would shoot at them.

Carly cocked her gun, she wasn't about to wait for Freddie or Gibby to come to her rescue, "Let me take them out," Carly said with a firmness in her voice. Sam looked at her like she was crazy, "You never exactly used a gun, Carls!" Sam told her in a firm whisper.

"There's a first for everything."

She smirked as she pulled back on her trigger and shot the taller guy in the knee. Everything went quiet and it wasn't more than five seconds before they were spotted and the limping guy started after them followed by the guy that got shot in his knee, who was dragging his leg with him.

Carly and Sam sprinted around a store, the fact both more agile a big advantage. Carly slid under a bar and hid behind a stack of boxes, Sam following suite. The guys walked past the boxes and looked both ways, both of their guns cocked and ready to shoot.

Sam and Carly exchanged looks and both pointed their guns at the head of their enemy, Carly bit on her tongue as Sam bit on her lip. The two girls pulled their trigger back with just enough force for the bullet to be released from the magazine and be shot out of the barrel leaving a stream of smoke. Silently, the two guys fell to their knees and then fell to their side.

Carly and Sam smiled and stood with caution; they kicked their guns away from the dead bodies and picked them up holstering them in their belt and making the rest of the way to the control room.

**"What was that?!" **Gibby's voice came over the walkie talkie.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Carls and me just killed two of them."

**"You what?!" **Freddie voiced this time.

"Chill, we didn't get shot at, they didn't have the chance."

Freddie didn't know what it was but the thought of Carly cocking a gun and pulling the trigger only turned him on a lot more than what he thought was normal. He bit his lip and held back a groan, **"Just be careful!"**

Carly pushed open the control room door and walked inside with Sam, "They've been here already," Carly told her as she saw the dead security on the chair his head bashed in with the butt of a gun.

Sam nodded as she looked around the room; it had colorful knobs, buttons and switches. One wall was filled with screens covering the whole mall, she looked at the screens and eventually came to the one that showed Logan, Chase in a hall, TJ, Jake walking around a corridor, and Freddie and Gibby walking around near Logan and Chase.

"This is it," Sam said as she found the lock down initiator, it was a red switch that had a glass case over it. The case was broken and there was blood on the switch.

"Flip it," Carly ordered. Sam holstered her gun as she flipped the switch, the computer screen went black and then green writing came on the screen, "Insert password to turn off lockdown initiator," Sam read.

Carly kicked a cabinet, "Damn it!"

She brought her walkie talkie to her mouth, "Logan, Chase, TJ, Alex, Freddie, and Gibby!" She called them out.

**"Roger!" **They all applied at once.

"We found the lockdown switch; we can't turn it off without a password."

It was quiet for a while, Carly looked over to see Sam trying various combinations of passwords none of them working.

**"We need to find another way out, there's a sky roof, we're going to have to take the vent to get to the roof." **Logan informed them all.

"A vent?!" Sam said incredulously.

**"It's our only chance," **Chase added in.

**"A vent," **Freddie repeated.

"How do we know which vent leads us to the roof?" Carly asked.

**"Blueprint, there should be one in there. We could have taken the stairs but those got shut down due to the lockdown. If we plan on using vents we'd have to turn off the fans, and the heater. Shut it down," **Jake answered.

Sam flipped a knob that controlled the heater and then another that controlled the fans, the whole mall went deadly quiet.

**"Good, now that was loud so they're going to know someone is up here. You guys have a maximum of five minutes before they get up there, you need to leave now." **Jake added.

"Where do we go?" Carly asked.

**"You each shot and killed someone, right?" **Logan asked.

Carly nodded only to be reminded they couldn't see her and then answered verbally, "Yes."

Carly could hear the smirk in his voice when he answered, **"Then anywhere you want."**

Carly put the walkie talkie down and looked at Sam, "We need to go."

Sam grabbed the blueprint that was sticking out of the security guards pocket and walked out of the control room. There she was met with three of the captors.

"Shit," Sam mumbled.

The three captors grabbed Sam and Carly's arms roughly and brought them in front of them. They pushed at Sam and Carly so they could walk. The whole time Carly and Sam were thinking of ways to escape, they came to a railing and Carly saw two large posters handing off of it, she squinted her eyes and cleared her throat to get Sam's attention.

Sam looked at Carly confused and Carly looked over to the posters hanging off the railing, Sam's eyes widened as if to call Carly crazy. Carly's facial expression hardened to show she was serious. Sam sighed and nodded her head slightly so it wasn't obvious.

They waited until they were about to be leaded down the escalator when Carly stepped on her captors foot and turned her body with a strong force causing the guy who was stepped on to fly across the hall knocking the third guy over like a bowling ball. Carly took the butt of her gun and knocked the guy who was holding Sam in the back of his neck. He collapsed in pain and Sam and Carly grabbed each other's arm they jumped over the railing and grabbed onto the large poster, they slid down the poster till their feet touched the second floor.

The smell of rotting bodies filled their nostrils and Carly heaved over the railing down onto the first floor. Sam rubbed her back and saw the three guys starting to shoot at them, she grabbed Carly and the two started to run down the corridor to safety.

**"What's going on?!" **Freddie commanded to know.

The girls didn't answer, they couldn't.

Sam turned the corner and saw one of the guys walking around be himself, she aimed the gun and took him out with one shot. Carly kicked the gun away from him and Sam picked it up. They turned into an abandoned corner and stood there to catch their breath.

"We were being chased, we got caught, we escaped and they're looking for us." Carly informed him.

**"Where are you?"** Chased said frantically.

"Second floor." Sam informed him.

**"Where is the vent?" **Gibby asked suddenly.

"It's on the second floor, in the boiler room." Carly said remembering what the blueprint looked like.

**"We're on our way, find the boiler room. We'll all meet up there." **TJ informed them.

"We gotta move."

Carly nodded at Sam's words and the two moved from the corner.

Sam walked side by side of Carly and the two turned cautiously, they saw the three men on the other side of the railing, Carly grabbed Sam's hand and they dropped to the floor quietly just in time for them to turn around.

"We have to end them now," Carly said.

Sam nodded, "Wait for them to turn, we'll follow them from behind and take them out then."

Carly nodded as the two shuffled against the floor and followed the three men. The three men walked a long way before coming to a complete stop in front of said boiler room. There Carly saw not only three but an additional seven guys holding weapons.

Carly's breath hitched in her throat, "Shit, shit, shit!"

Sam and Carly backed up into a wall until they knew they couldn't be seen.

"Guys, there are ten guys guarding the boiler room!" Carly whispered into the talkie.

**"Do not go near there, Carly. Do you understand me?" **Carly could hear the seriousness in Freddie's voice when he spoke and she knew if she went near these guys it wasn't them she had to be afraid of, it was Freddie.

"Obviously we won't, you dip!" Sam answered.

**"Logan and I are almost there," **Chase answered, **"Where are the rest of you?"**

**"TJ and I are walking down an escalator that has a ripped poster near it. It reeks of dead bodies!" **Jake informed them.

"That's where Carly and I were, just keep walking straight." Sam told them.

**"We're near Rogers." **Freddie answered.

Carly's heart stopped, "You guys are on the other side of the boiler room, do not turn the corner or else they'll see you!" Carly warned them.

"**Logan and I have a bird's eye view of everything, we need a plan." **

It was quiet until Carly spoke up two minutes later, "I'll get their attention, and then you guys could shoot when they come out. When I give you the signal!"

**"Carly…" **Freddie said in a dangerously low voice.

Carly shook her head, "No, Freddie, I have to do this."

**"Be careful."**

"I know."

"**You ready, Carly?" **TJ asked.

They all heard her sigh and the firmness in her voice when she answered.

"Yes."

Carly looked back at Sam, "You better have my back, Puckett!"

Sam chuckled, "Always have, kiddo."

Carly gave a sad smile and walked out of the corner, Jake, TJ, Logan, Chase, Gibby, and Freddie immediately spotted her.

"Hey boys!" Carly said in a sultry manner, "Come and get me," she said with a wink as she started to walk in an opposite direction of Sam, TJ, Jake, Freddie, and Gibby.

Some of the guys started to follow her and the others cocked the gun prepared to shoot her.

Once they stepped out of the shadows, Carly raised her arm and flicked her wrist; signalling Logan and Chase to start shooting, immediately killing three men. Carly ran out of the way and a full on gun battle started.

TJ, Jake, Freddie, and Gibby stepped out and started to shoot and fight them, Sam started to shoot at those who walked by her. Carly picked up her gun and joined in the fight.

Logan and Chase jumped from the third to the second floor landing on a cushioned seat in the corridor; they hit the butt of their gun on their head and knocked them unconscious before shooting them.

"Carly! Behind you!" Freddie shouted Carly spun around and ducked before the guy could sneak up behind her the bullet he shot flew past Carly and to the guy behind her. He dropped to the ground soundlessly.

Carly kicked her leg out resulting in the guy to drop to the ground Carly got on top of him and held her gun at his neck, he rolled them over and held his own gun to Carly's neck. Carly growled in attempt to let the weight up, she tensed her neck muscles and took slow breaths. She lifted her hips abruptly and stuck her leg out to her side making the guy flip upward and onto his stomach Carly took the back of her gun before he could roll onto his back, and jabbed it into his neck knocking him down further. She did it again and shot him in the back of his head.

He dropped motionlessly.

Sam kicked her leg high and the guy she was fighting fell to his back, he grabbed Sam's leg and she dropped with him, he punched her in her stomach and she doubled over. Signalling weakness he took it as his opportunity to knock her out when she grabbed at his ankle and flipped him over onto back she took her own gun and knocked him in his stomach with it. Before he could double over she held his hair in one hand roughly making him stare her in her eyes and she held her gun against his stomach with the other hand.

"Bleed," she whispered menacingly.

She pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced his stomach.

He bled through his mouth.

Carly and Sam stood at the same time clenching different parts of their body and the reunited. They looked to Freddie and Gibby who had three dead bodies around them, and TJ and Jake who had four dead bodies surrounding them, Logan and Chase walked up to them.

"That was not ten, that was, fifteen." He said to Carly.

Carly shrugged, "They keep coming out of nowhere, I wouldn't be surprised if there were more in the boiler room."

The eight of them walked towards the boiler room and Freddie used the back of his gun to knock the door to the room open, there in front of them were eight captors.

Gibby groaned.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

* * *

**"Tener cuidado, mi amor" **translates to **"Be careful, my love"**


	6. iLose

**iHostage**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 6

iLose

* * *

**Sorry for the prolonged update, I understand you guys are losing patience but it's almost the end of the school year (June) and we're getting bigger assignments in order to get ready for Exams! And its senior year so I need to do this. But here you are!**

* * *

**Full Summary: How could one trip to the mall go so wrong? A psychotic male and his group of friends have a nervous breakdown in Seattle's main mall endangering the lives of many civilians, including the iCarly crew. A group of armed psychotics leaves the mall in lockdown for four days straight without any escape. The men promising the cops and SWAT team if they try to break in or break the prisoners out, they will set off the bombs attached to their chests. Though, how does a life and death situation bring out the best of the 4 teens we love?**

**Pairings: Freddie/Carly x Gibby/Sam**

**Rating: M**

* * *

**"**_**Breaking News at 11:00PM, its been said there are very few survivors in the mall if any. The police still have no lead on what they can do to help those who are trapped in the mall with no escape however they will keep trying. Many men have been gunned down to the death in a bloody blood bath to survive by a group of survivors. Police have no lead on who these survivors are but they only hope they can continue doing what they are in order to save themselves, the other survivors, and the mall. **_

_**SWAT and Police have been stationed outside the mall for the past eighteen hours trying to formulate survival plans. Any move can be crucial and the last thing they want is for the whole mall to go up in flames. The stench of death seems to be seeping out of the mall and many have gone home in tears, many are losing hope and it doesn't seem like there will be an end to this terror."**_

It was obvious the eight of them were going to get caught once they opened the door to the boiler room. They were tired from fighting off fifteen men, they were fighting for their life and whoever was left alive in the building. They were fighting for freedom, so it was a given when they opened the boiler room door they'd be tired.

And it was obvious they were anything besides happy with the results when Gibby gave a groan and said "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Therefore, the fact the eight of them were tied up and put in a corner was not surprising at all.

"Why did you think you guys could get away?" One of the men asked mockingly as he pointed a gun in their direction. He let the gun barrel graze over Carly shoulder and she shuddered at the feeling. She never gave a second thought to shooting someone else however when she was on the other end of the barrel she couldn't help but shut her eyes and go back to her silent state she was in only a few hours ago.

Freddie's blood boiled at the sight, he wasn't seated near Carly she was between TJ and Logan and he was all the way at the end with Sam and Chase. He couldn't and wouldn't let this crazy man hurt his Carly; he had to find a way to get them out of this situation. Freddie scanned the room they were in with ware in his eyes, he couldn't make it obvious he was trying to formulate a plan and he couldn't take too long because he never knew what was going to happen.

"You killed fifteen of our men," Another man stated, "Killing all eight of you wouldn't even be worth it!" He finished. He slammed his head into the wall. Sam flinched at the action, these men were really crazy.

"It'd just be a start," he said his eyes red and swollen, he rubbed at his nose. "We'll kill your families, your brothers, your sisters, your cousins, your parents, your uncles, your children, your children's children. We won't stop!"

Spencer…

Carly's eyes started to water, why did she think she was invincible? She forgot she had a family back at home thinking she was safe. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now, this was probably all over the news; Spencer would be having a heart attack right now! She let out a silent tear.

"You got family, pretty?" Another man asked Carly as he put a finger under her chin. Carly quivered under the touch of the man, she didn't know what to say. Any answer could be the wrong answer.

"We all do, assholes!" Sam spat saving Carly.

One of the men glared at the blonde and walked over towards her, if looks could kill Sam would have been dead…just about the same time the man would be.

He raised his hand and backhanded Sam in her cheek, her head swiveling left due to impact.

Gibby, out of instinct gasped and raised his voice, "Dude! You can't hit a girl. It's not cool!"

When Gibby spoke it sounded like he was speaking to a friend, telling him the rules of school. It wasn't in Gibby's nature to be threatening, no matter who was in danger.

Freddie sat there glaring at the guy who had just finished stretching his fingers.

"Now, which one of these fellas are you two ladies having sex with?" The man asked as he looked at Carly.

"Hmm, are you with him?" He pointed to Logan.

He gave it some thought, "Maybe him," he pointed at TJ. He scratched his chin and gave a humorless laugh, "I know who it is…its him," he pointed at Freddie.

Carly's mouth opened and closed like she was trying to find the words to say, yet they just weren't coming out. "I know…" he trailed, "Because every time I pointed at a different guy, Romeo over here kept getting tenser. So, he's your boyfriend, isn't he darling?"

Carly shook her head feverishly, she wasn't dating Freddie. They liked each other, but they weren't dating, no.

"Oh, so you like each other?"

She made no movements.

He chuckled, "Looks like he'll be the first to go then."

Carly's eyes widened at his words as she watched him cock the gun to Freddie's head.

"NO! PLEASE, NO!" She begged as she struggled to move to the man she loved.

Freddie, TJ, Logan, Chase, Jake, Gibby, and even Sam looked at the gun with tears in their eyes. It would be sad to see such a close friend go down like this. They listened to Carly plead as the guy's finger inched closer to the trigger with every second.

"PLEASE!" She begged her voice cracking.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING!" She shouted with as much power as she could, "I love you, Freddie!" She whispered.

**"**_**Te quiero también, Carly," **_Freddie whispered back.

The masked man pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Cliff hanger? I think so. ****"**_**Te quiero también, Carly,"**_translates to "I love you too, Carly."


	7. iEscape

**iHostage**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 7

iEscape

* * *

**I got an update for you guys! I hope you enjoy this. I spent a lot of time on it.**

* * *

**Full Summary: How could one trip to the mall go so wrong? A psychotic male and his group of friends have a nervous breakdown in Seattle's main mall endangering the lives of many civilians, including the iCarly crew. A group of armed psychotics leaves the mall in lockdown for four days straight without any escape. The men promising the cops and SWAT team if they try to break in or break the prisoners out, they will set off the bombs attached to their chests. Though, how does a life and death situation bring out the best of the 4 teens we love?**

**Pairings: Freddie/Carly x Gibby/Sam**

**Rating: M**

* * *

I opened my eyes, allowing the bright light to blind me for the first time in hours. I was sore and I wasn't completely sure where I was, I knew my limbs were bind because as I tried to stretch my arms above my head I heard a sudden crack, my shoulder. My arms were tied behind my body and I was pressed up against a cold metal surface, it must have been the wall.

I tried to move my head to the side however, my neck was stiff. It felt as if I haven't moved an inch for over a day. I looked towards the small window that was open only a slight crack, you could see the sun shining through the window however I couldn't be sure if the sun was setting or rising.

One thing I knew for sure was I was still captured by the lunatics that took over the mall and went on a killing spree.

The mall stunk of disintegrating bodies and parasites. I knew if I didn't get out of this death cell soon, I would die. It made me wonder why none of the surviving captors killed me or my friends. At the sudden thought of my friends I gasped, regretting it quickly. My jaw was just as sore as my neck.

"You're awake!" I heard someone call out after the sudden gasping noise I made. I looked to my right and saw Sam's golden blonde hair, I was genuinely happy to see her, "How long have I been out?" I stuttered.

"Almost two days."

I felt my stomach growl at the answer she gave me, "Two days? Where is everyone else?"

Same looked down to the tiled floor and I knew at that moment something bad must have happened. What would have caused me to be knocked out for two days? I was stronger than that. I shifted closer to Sam and attempted to give her a comforting stare, "Sam…" I trailed.

"They took Carly into a different room a day ago; they killed Jake. He refused to let them take Carly so he moved in front of her, they killed him to get to her." She said with an emotionless stare.

"What about the rest? Like Gibby…"

Sam shook her head, "No idea, I woke up and it was only you and I in the room."

I didn't know what to think at this moment, almost everything I knew and was comfortable knowing was crumbling around me. What started off as a normal day has turned into a fight for my life, never have I ever had to shoot a gun before and not only two days ago I had to kill fifteen men. I closed my head and leaned it back against the cold metal wall. What was I now living for?

"Don't say that," Sam said without looking at me. It was as if she knew what I was thinking.

She looked at me with a weary look in her eye; I knew she was physically and mentally exhausted; we all were. "We have a lot to live for right now, we have to make it out of here."

I looked at Sam and I knew she was right, she may be looking emotionally drained at the moment but I knew her determination was still there. She was the same Sam I saw two days ago and the days before that, and I was still the same—

**BOOM! **

Sam and I looked towards the door where the loud boom came from, there stood a distressed looking Carly, blood on her eyebrow and lip and her hair in many different directions. She stood there with a baseball bat in her hand a loaded gun against ther hip between her hip and shorts.

She wiped at the blood on her lip, "Let's go."

I wasn't sure what to say about this, I wanted to question Carly about what had happened to her and I wanted to ask her what happened when they took her to the other room but I was sure we had no time for all of that right now. She was probably being watched and there were probably other men coming after her, assuming she had finished the other men that were keeping her hostage. Therefore, I knew at that moment there was no time for question and answer, we had to get out of here and find as many of us as we could.

Carly walked over to Sam and untied her rope that bind her wrists together, once the ropes were off you could see the burn mark on her paled wrist, you could tell Sam had been struggling to get free. Sam once free ran to the opened door and was on watch out for any other men that could come and attack them if blindsided.

Sam looked over to Carly and I and gestured for us to hurry up. Carly struggled to untie my knot but eventually gave up and took a pocket knife from her combat boot and cut at the knife. I then realized the Carly I had known earlier was not the same Carly I am witnessing right now. The knot came undone and the rope untwisted.

"We have to find the others."

Carly looked back at Sam with an unknown look in her eye, "Do you think we have time for that, Sam?" She seethed. Sam and I were taken back at her voice, Carly has never spoken to anyone much less Sam like that in her life and she didn't mean to speak like that however things were going on that could ultimately kill them all and frankly Carly didn't want to die.

"We have to try, Carls!"

Carly closed her eyes and nodded, "Fine, we'll go!"

I looked at Carly who already started moving, her bruised legs being as stealthy as she could muster. This Carly was a turn on, but I knew I couldn't go for her; not in these circumstances. I pushed my brown hair out of my face and followed Carly's moves, if anything she would be the one to lead us out of this room, she had been walking around it for longer than we have and she's been in more rooms than Sam and I combined.

Carly pushed open a door and there on the floor tied together, back-to-back was two men. I narrowed my eyes at them, as I watched Carly take out her pocket knife, rush over to the two guys and kneel onto the floor. She began to untie them, I watched carefully as the two guys raised their heads and Sam ran over to one of them.

"Gibby! I thought I lost you." Sam proclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Sam from what I knew was never like this, so this was new and interesting to see her like this.

I watched as Gibby wrapped his own arms around her waist tightly and buried his face into her hair mumbling words as he kissed the top of her head. I looked over to the other guy who sat there with his head hung low and his arms in his lap as he breathed slowly. Carly walked over to him and crouched in front of him, she put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her slowly.

As soon as he saw her he grabbed at her and held her in his arms tightly, alarmed I walked closer to the guy to tell him to let her go and keep his personal space. However, as I walked closer I saw Carly hugging him just as tightly, I furrowed my eyebrows at the sight. The two broke apart as the man stood holding onto Carly's waist still as tight with one arm.

He looked at me with his brown eyes, "Chase."

I nodded my head at him in acknowledgement, "Freddie."

Carly freed herself from his grasp and looked at the rest of us and spoke with no emotion, "We have to get out of here now, there are no more survivors; everyone is dead."

Gibby opened his mouth first and voiced the question that all of us had in our mind.

"How do you know?"

Carly looked away with tears in her eyes, the first sign of emotion she shown since she burst into the door and saved Sam and I. She looked back at Gibby with a look that scared us all, "I witnessed them kill Jake, we all did. They killed TJ shortly after they brought us into the other room; they wanted him to rape me and he wouldn't do it."

I clenched at my chest at the thought of two of my dearest friends dying, both at Carly's expense. I didn't hate Carly for it; I knew it wasn't her fault; Jake and TJ were both noblemen they would never let a man hurt or have themselves hurt another woman, no matter who it was. However, it didn't dawn on me until we started walking that she didn't mention Logan.

"Where's Logan?"

Carly stopped walking at the mention of his name. She looked at me from over her shoulder and shook her head, "We don't speak of Logan."

I looked at her oddly, "What? What do you mean? He's my friend, you know that. Where is he Carly? They took you, TJ, and Logan in that room what did they do with Logan?"

My patience was running thin with her at the moment; if there was a chance one of my friends were alive we'd have to find him. It was the right thing to do, no man left behind.

"He raped me; he did what they told him to do."

I saw Freddie's fist clench and I saw him bare his teeth as if he were some type of wolf ready to get into his attacking stance. I also witnessed Carly touching his bicep which had calmed him down drastically. At least the situation Carly had just explained why she was being so cold now, she was taken advantage of and Logan did it with no remorse, he was better than that. It wasn't him; he had more morals than that. He wouldn't hurt a girl, he was like TJ, Jake, and I. They must have brainwashed him, they had to.

"What happened after that?"

Carly shrugged, "They took him into another room, and only a few seconds later they came back…without him though."

I jumped at that statement, "So there's a chance he's still alive?"

Carly once again shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe…" she trailed, "But I'm not prepared to take that chance." She concluded.

I looked at Carly as if she had two heads, "You're not ready? What do you mean you're not ready? You were ready to rescue your friends but when it comes to mine you're not ready to take that chance?"

Carly shook her head and stepped away from Freddie, "I didn't plan to rescue anybody. I only came back because I knew that you all were fighters and you'd probably still be alive. I didn't know Freddie and Gibby were behind that door when I kicked it in, it just happened! Now if you expect me to go out of my way and risk my life for a monster that raped me; you're crazy! I plan to get out of this mall alive, with or without you. You will not hold me back. Those lunatics are still out there, we didn't kill them all. I didn't kill them all, the sun is about to set and the mall is going to get dark again and I plan to escape before the night falls! If you haven't noticed we're low on weapons and at any moment we can die and death is not an option for me!"

Carly went off and me and I stood there not knowing what to say. From what I've seen Carly has never been the type of girl to yell at someone and here she was showing me that she seriously wasn't going to go back in the boiler room to save anybody.

"Fine, be selfish. Just remember who went out their way to save you and your friends when we found you guys. We spared your lives, we didn't kill you; and for that you should be grateful!" I shouted at her.

That is when Freddie stepped forward, "Do not yell at her, she did nothing wrong. She saved your life too, you're both even. None of us are going back into that room, Carly is right; night is about to fall and it will get dark in this mall and then what? We wait in a corner till morning? We might not make it that long Chase!"

I shook my head at Freddie, "I don't care what you say Freddie, I know what I have to do. I'm going to go find Logan with or without you guys; I'll be the hero of this story. You'll see!"

I turned on my heel and started walking the opposite direction, I wasn't sure that I wanted to go off on my own. However, I felt like after that speech I had to make a dramatic exit. I heard someone call my name and I turned to see Carly about to throw something, I caught it.

"You'll need it; good luck!"

I looked into my palm and saw the pocket knife she had used to cut our ropes. I smirked slightly, this'll be fun.

I looked up and saw the four friends gone.

* * *

**Let me clear up any confusion you guys might be having. **

**1. They have been trapped in the mall for 3 days; this present day is their 3****rd ****day; which means they'll be escaping soon. **

**2. Freddie did not die. When the guy was about to shoot Freddie Carly had screamed out, "I'll do anything" which brought an idea to the guy's head. He then proceeded to knock Freddie out by hitting him with the gun in his head instead of shooting him. [This happened on the first evening]**

**3. The guy had moved to take Carly but Jake had moved in front of her and told him he wasn't going to move because he knew what the guys were going to do to her. That's when the guy shot Jake and then took Carly, TJ, and Logan to the other room leaving Sam, Gibby, Chase, and an unconscious Freddie. [This happened on the first evening]**

**4. The guy wanted sex from Carly; however, Carly wouldn't give up. That's when he then decided to rape her, he told TJ to do it but being the nobleman he is; he refused. He knew how she felt for Freddie and how Freddie felt for her and he knew it wouldn't be right. That's when the guy shot TJ. [This happened on the first evening]**

**5. Logan however didn't want to die so he raped Carly, and then when he finished the men took him away and locked him up. [This happened on the first evening]**

**6. One of the men tied Freddie and Gibby together and brought them in their own room. Both still unconscious. [This happened on the second day]**

**7. Sam and Chase had been knocked out because of malnutrition. Sam had woken up on the third day in the evening before Chase and that's when they realized they were alone. [This happened on the third evening]**

**Meaning it has been a full 3 days since they arrived at the mall and it's been a full 2 days since Sam, Chase, Gibby, and Freddie had been unconscious. Also, it's been a full 2 days since TJ, Jake, and possibly Logan had been dead. **

**I hope I cleared up any confusion any of you have been having. If anything further leave a review and I'll be sure to address your question directly. **

**Thanks!**


	8. iMake It

**iHostage**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 8

iMake It

* * *

**This is the last chapter!**

* * *

**Full Summary: How could one trip to the mall go so wrong? A psychotic male and his group of friends have a nervous breakdown in Seattle's main mall endangering the lives of many civilians, including the iCarly crew. A group of armed psychotics leaves the mall in lockdown for four days straight without any escape. The men promising the cops and SWAT team if they try to break in or break the prisoners out, they will set off the bombs attached to their chests. Though, how does a life and death situation bring out the best of the 4 teens we love?**

**Pairings: Freddie/Carly x Gibby/Sam**

**Rating: M**

* * *

"Should we have really let Chase go off by himself?" I asked as we hurried towards open doors. While we were walking away from Chase it came to Sam as a realization that there had to be an emergency exit that lead to the roof. It was surprising that neither one of us thought of that while we were trying to escape with Chase and the other guys however it was probably due to the fact we were all frantically fighting for our lives we didn't remember.

We stopped at a locked door as Freddie fingered the lock trying to see if he could pick it Carly answered my question, "Gibby…" she trailed, "We did what we had to do. I'm not proud of it but I'm also not stupid; I was not going to go back for a man that thought he could get away with what he did."

I nodded at Carly's understanding but continued to push further; I knew the topic of conversation was a tough topic for her as it only happened a few short hours ago, however he needed something to talk about to get the fact they may not make it out of the mall alive.

"But what happened to '_no man left behind' _don't you think Logan deserves that?"

Carly scoffed as she shook her head, "No coward deserves a second chance to prove man. He deserves what he gets."

Sam looked at her best friend with her eyebrows raised; from the look on her face I could tell she still wasn't used to this kind of Carly. I wasn't used to this kind of Carly, and I sure as hell knew Freddie wasn't used to this kind of Carly either. It was new and odd, it was scary even. I just hoped and prayed she'd go back to normal after all of this was done.

"A bit harsh Carls, don't you think?"

Carly looked to Sam and shook her head, "Maybe, maybe not…" she trailed, "Freddie!" She turned to the tech-producer who was still fondling the lock on the door. "What is the hold up? Can you open it or not?"

Freddie scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, I actually don't think I can."

Carly rolled her eyes, "Guys we don't have time to be standing around. The sun is going to set in about two hours and we need to be out of the mall by then. I know we're all hungry and tired and in dire need of a shower but in order for all of that to happen we have to get out of this damn mall! So please guys, please…let's just keep going!" She prepped us pathetically.

We all looked at her with tire in our eyes. We just wanted to so desperately just give up and let the men do whatever they willed with us. However all of us knew we still had a small chance at survival. Freddie was the first to speak up and agree with Carly, "All we have is right now, we're young. Let's do this!"

Sam and eventually I caved in and we started our walk again. We turned a corridor that we never seen before and realized that this was the corridor that led to our escape, our survival. All four of us woke the energy we had left in our legs up and sprinted for our life, for our freedom. As we reached the door there was a piercing feedback sound and the whole mall was filled with a voice.

"**Well done,**" the voice laughed maniacally, "**You've found the door that leads to your freedom…just know; if you cross that door, if any one of you cross that door…your little friends here, his life ends.**" On the other side of the speaker you could hear two voices struggling and cussing at the men, a pow was heard and then a loud groan.

"**Their life is in your hands, in 30 minutes a bomb will be set off and you have until then to decide.**" Feedback was heard again and the voice was gone.

"Guys…" Sam trailed off; we looked at Carly who had a stone look on her face.

"Baby, we don't have to go back." Freddie reassured her as he took her into her arms. She pulled away from him slightly as she shook her head, "It's a trick, that wasn't Logan or Chase."

I looked at her as if she had grown two heads, "Carly, we heard them. It was them, they got captured."

Carly once again shook her head, "No. Sam, remember when we went to the control room with all the cameras? While you were typing in passwords the system went into lock, the screens turned off; the cameras stopped working. They cant see us, they shouldn't be able to see us. How would they know where we are?"

Sam nodded her head agreeing with her, "So what does that mean?"

Carly pulled away from Freddie slowly, and looked around us; "Someone's watching us…" she trailed.

Just as Carly uttered the words gun shots were fired, Freddie quickly jumped in front of Carly for protection just as two men approached and started shooting at her. Carly cried out as she saw a bullet pierce Freddie's shoulder. I grabbed Sam quickly and told her to run up to the roof, I got a hold of Freddie and heaved him off the floor and pushed him gently to the doors. Carly drew her gun and shot at the man that shot Freddie she got him between his eye brows. The other man continued to shoot however before Carly could shoot him I drew a knife I had and threw it at him stabbing him near his heart, slightly missing.

Carly finished the job.

Carly and I stumbled up the stairs to the roof quickly and was blinded by sunlight. There in front of us was freedom, the neighborhood, the wind blowing through our dirty, bloody hair. Carly ran over to Freddie who was gripping his shoulder and Sam came into my arms. We stood at the edge of the roof and looked beneath us to the ground.

"_**It's Cynthia Rogers live on site at the Southcenter massacre! Mall or location from a horror movie? It's 5:35 in the evening and there still is no sight of living life in the mall except for the few men in the building who are holding the structure in captive. We standby waiting for any form of life to give us a sign that –yes, they are in there. It has been said there are a group of teenagers fighting for their lives in this mall yet the names of the teens remain nameless. We haven't found out any new information about this situation, we await clueless just like everybody else standing outside of the mall.**_"

You could hear someone shout "**Look up at the roof! Look up there!**"

"_**Hold on, it looks like something is happening here…**_" Cynthia trailed off as she followed the directions of the crazed person shouting for everyone to look up at the roof.

"_**Oh my goodness, look at that! It's four teens waving down for emergency help. It looks like two boys and two girls, one boy seems to be wounded as he's holding onto his shoulder that looks like its been drowned in blood. I'm getting a report that police choppers are on their way to rescue the group off teenagers. Hopefully, they could give us more information about what's going on in there…it looks like they are trying to tell us something.**_"

The policemen at the scene silenced the crowd and one policeman took a bullhorn to speak to Carly, Sam, Freddie, and I. "Excuse me, what seems to be the problem?" He shouted.

I took liberty to explain to him what is about to happen due to the fact Sam and Carly barely had the voice to shout out that loud and Freddie was in excruciating pain and Carly was trying to comfort him.

"There's a bomb! A bomb! We need to evacuate!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I heard someone from the crowd pick up on what I said, he echoed it for me. "He said there's going to be a bomb and we need to evacuate!"

There was suddenly commotion beneath us and everyone was running to save their lives. The police chopper flew towards us and all four of us grabbed a hold of the ladder they provided. We got into the helicopter and we took off away from the building.

I looked towards my friends whom I've been through so much with, Carly was cradling Freddie's head in her lap as she said to him soft, soothing things as she caressed his hair and kept his mind off of his wound. She was crying as well, I didn't know whether it was because we were finally free or because her boyfriend –yes, boyfriend, was wounded or maybe it was a bit of both.

It was then I heard Carly whisper "_**Te quiero mucho, Freddie.**_"

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when Freddie didn't waste a beat on replying to Carly's sincere confession, "_**Te amo demasiado nina, tanto.**_"

I smiled at the new couple; they'd make it through anything.

I gathered Sam in my arms and kissed her head, "I love you, Sam."

Sam kissed my lips, "And I love you Gilbert."

* * *

"**Te quiero mucho, Freddie" **translates to **"I love you Freddie, so much."**

"**Te amo demasiado nina, tanto" **translate to **"I love you too, baby girl, a lot."**

_**NO SEQUEL!**_

_**Leave a review.**_


End file.
